


The First of Many

by madeirablue



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: A first date.





	The First of Many

Janet looked up from her paperwork at the knock on her door. She couldn’t help the smile the spread over her lips at seeing Sam leaning against her door frame. “Hey, Sam. What’s up?”

“Not much. I just thought I’d come see my favorite Doctor.” Sam grinned nervously.

Janet chuckled as she moved around her desk and leaned against its edge. “Okay, now I know something’s up.”

Looking over her shoulder before moving further into the room, Sam gave the brunette a shy smile. “ I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have dinner with me?” Sam asked while resisting the urge to flee.

“I’d love to Sam.” 

Sam couldn’t help the wobbliness in her knees nor the way her heart sped up at Janet’s beautiful smile and answer. She wanted to jump up and down but she thought that might be a little too dorky. As it was she could just barely stop her voice from squeaking with glee and anxiety. “Great! Umm…I’ll uh..let you get back to your work.”

Turning to leave, she was stopped at the call of her name. She looked back at the doctor quizzically.

“When?” Janet asked teasingly.

 _When? When what?_ The astrophysicist thought. With her brain still stuck on the beautiful doctor saying yes, it took Sam a second to figure out what Janet meant. “Oh right!” She did a quick scan of her schedule in her head. “How about Saturday?”

Janet paused before answering. A small smile curling her lips. “Sam, Do you know what Saturday is?” She shook her head at the blond’s perplexed look. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh,” Sam said quietly. She bit her lip and thought quickly before deciding to just go with it. “Is that okay?” She asked entreatingly.

“Yes,” Janet responded, completely smitten with this side of the brilliant astrophysicist that she knew not many, if anyone, saw.

Leaving Janet to her work with a nod and smile she made her way back to her own office. As the door closed behind her the realization hit her. Their first date was Valentine’s Day. No pressure. “Crap!” Sam exclaimed and slumped into her chair. Nope, no pressure at all. To stop the panic before it completely set in she did what she did best …put her big brain to work and created a plan.

 

______________________________________________

 

Sam took the next several days between working in her lab, panic attacks, and a short mission to create the ultimate first date. When Saturday finally came, Sam found herself ping-ponging between excitement and fear. Cleaning and getting the house ready for that evening were the only things that kept her calm.

As evening approached Sam went and got herself ready. After her shower, she slipped into the clothes that had taken her 2 days to choose, and she resisted the urge to go find something better. Shaking her head at herself Sam finished getting dressed. 

With everything done Sam started to fidget with things to keep her nerves calm but froze at the sound of her doorbell. Sam took a deep breath and gave herself a little pep talk while walking to the door, to Janet. 

Opening the door, Sam smiled as she gazed at the lovely brunette before her. “Hi, Janet. I’m glad you came.”

“There’s no place else I’d rather be,” Janet said with all sincerity.

Sam stepped back and allowed Janet in and letting her eyes roam the petite form. Her eyes flashed up to warm brown at Janet’s words. Both of their lips pulling into larger smiles at the affection and emotion in one another's eyes. Savoring the moment and the feelings that Janet elicited in her for several heartbeats, before her manners kicked in Sam took Janet’s coat to hang it up. Turning back to her date she was struck by her beauty. Janet’s gold sleeveless dress with plunging collar clung to her well-defined body in such a way that it instantly made Samantha jealous of it. Her eyes followed the clingy fabric to a just above Janet’s knees, before alighting upon the legs that usually teased her from under a lab coat. Sam noted the matching slingbacks on her feet before making her way back up to find the doctor’s smirking face.

Sam blushed hotly at the knowing look she was being given. “Sorry.”

“ Don’t be. I was hoping that you would like it.” Janet laughed. 

Knowing that Janet wasn’t offended, Sam laughed too. “You can say that again!”

Unable to help it Sam let herself be drawn to the golden clad butt briefly before flickering upwards and finding herself caught ogling again. Janet continued down the hallway with a laugh. 

Sam directed Janet to the living room and smiled as Janet paused, stunned with the vision that greeted her. The lights had been turned down low and the glow of the candles gave the room an inherently romantic feel. Flowers of almost every variety were in vases all over the room and seated on the sofa was a large blond bear with hearts stitched into its belly and paws. 

“Oh, Sam! It..it’s beautiful!” She turned to the blond with shining eyes, amazed at how much thought Sam put into this date. She reached up and cradled the blond’s cheek before drawing her down for a soft heartfelt kiss. “Thank you.” She whispered against Sam’s lips.

“I just wanted our first date to be perfect,” Samantha whispered back.

“It is. And this is just the first of many.” She said before returning to Sam’s lips for another kiss.

End.


End file.
